


I Wish You Were Here

by NicNack4U



Series: SPN Season 15 Codas [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jack Kline as God, Jack Kline is New God, Longing, M/M, Pining, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Sad Dean Winchester, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Some Humor, Song: I Wish You Were Here (Avril Lavigne), Spoilers for Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: Dean wishes Cas was still there with him, Sam, Eileen and Jack.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: SPN Season 15 Codas [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549549
Kudos: 15





	I Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy. Here goes another angsty one from me lol. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN or Avril Lavigne's music.

**I Wish You Were Here**

Dean and Sam could now relax. They could now breathe sighs of relief. They finally did it. They, and Jack, had beaten God at his own games. Left him as a human shell of himself. A broken, old, lonely, arrogant little man doomed to live out the rest of his now short life as a human. 

And Jack was now the new God. 

Dean turned down the volume on Baby's radio and beamed over at Sam. "I'm proud of us, Sam. All of us. We did it, man! We're finally free of Chuck. We can do whatever we want, now." 

He paused, then amended his statement as he tried to shrug casually. "Well, there's still some people to save and monsters to get rid of. But, hey. Our biggest baddie is over, done with." 

Dean then huffed. "Friggin' _finally,_ we're free of that smug, irritating little bastard." 

Sam smiled back at his brother. "Yeah. Let's go home. I wanna see if Eileen is back yet. Texted her shortly after Jack left and you were saying goodbye to - uh, what'd you call him, again? Miracle? - and she hasn't responded to me yet."

Dean shrugged. "Eh, maybe she's waiting back at the bunker."

Sam nodded, then scrunched his brows. "Uh, Dean? You hear somethin'? Or is that just me?"

Yelling and shouting could be heard behind the Impala. Familiar, annoying, nasally shouting. 

Dean scoffed in disgust and rolled his eyes as he checked the rearview mirror. Chuck was furiously running behind them as he frantically waved his arms. "DEAN! SAM! YOU STUPID, LITTLE SHITS! COME BACK HERE! RIGHT NOW! I'M NO FINISHED WITH YOU!"

Dean and Sam laughed as Dean rolled down his window. 

"YEAH? WELL, WE'RE FINISHED WITH YOU, ASSHAT! GOOD RIDDANCE TO YA AND GOOD LUCK BEING A HUMAN FOR THE REST OF YOUR PATHETIC LIFE!"

He and Sam laughed again as Dean rolled his window back up. Chuck's screams and ranting were now, thankfully, muffled as Dean pushed harder on the gas pedal. 

* * *

Once they made it back home to the bunker, Eileen was there to welcome Sam back with loving arms. Just as Dean predicted. She said a quick hello to Dean, there was fast-paced catching up and recaps of recent events, then Eileen dragged Sam to the direction of his room. Dean made a few choice jokes, of course. Eileen playfully rolled her eyes as Sam pulled a face at Dean. The one Dean liked to call "Bitchface." 

Specifically, the one that said, no; more like _screamed, "Shut up, Dean!"_

Dean chuckled as Sam and Eileen left the main room. Dean's smile slipped when he looked at the initials on the table. 

_There should be two more here. Two more very important names._

He took out his pocketknife, flipped it open and began to carve.

_JACK._

He smiled proudly once his work was done. Then, he paused. He pulled back and frowned.

_Should I spell out his full name? Or just use my nickname for him?_

Dean then shrugged and went back to carving out the wood on the table, spelling out his full name carefully and, hopefully, with all the love he felt for his angel. Yes, _his_. After the stressful times he'd had for the past few days, he was finally ready to admit and accept the profound romantic love Cas and he felt for each other.

Leaning back, he admired his woodcarving once it was finished. 

_CASTIEL._

He smiled and flipped the pocket knife closed, then stuffed back inside his back jeans pocket.

Dean then ran his fingers lovingly over the _C-A-S_. 

"I miss you, Cas," he whispered to the initials. "And, I love you, too. I know that now. I accept you love me, and that I love you."

Dean then sighed. "I just wish you were here so I could tell you. I wish we could finally be together. I wish you were here and human, Cas. Angel, human. Doesn't matter to me what you are. You're still you no matter what. And I love you. Thank you, Cas. Thank you for everything, Sunshine. Thank you for saving me from Hell. Thank you for being my best friend. Thank you for always saving me. Thank you for falling for me, in every way. Thank you for loving me." 

Dean sighed again. "I just wish you were here. So I could tell you all this, face-to-face. You left me before we could really talk, you ass! We didn't even get to kiss! Not even one last hug! How _the Hell's_ that friggin' fair?!" 

* * *

Later the next morning, they (Dean, Sam, Eileen and Jack) had a remembrance party of-sorts in tribute to Cas, Adam, Michael, and everyone else they'd lost because of - or, indirectly because of - Chuck. (Except for Lucifer, of course. Because fuck that douche-waffle, that's why.)

They talked, they remembered, they joked around, though Dean's heart wasn't fully in it. And they could tell. Dean knew that they knew. 

But, they never pushed. They never asked or demanded anything of Dean. They just tried their best to keep his spirits up. 

And when everyone went to bed, Dean whispered into his pillow, "I wish you were here, Cas. I love you. I love you, too. Of _course_ I love you, too. And - and I'd do anything to get you back, man. Anything at all. _Damn_ the consequences. I love you, Sunshine. You're my Huckleberry." 

He was then startled by Jack appearing at the side of his bed in a flash. Dorky smile, wave and all. 

"Hello, Dean. I think I know of a way to bring Cas back and get him out of his deal with the Empty."


End file.
